


女装是个好东西（上）

by Sleeppinkii586



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), produce101Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeppinkii586/pseuds/Sleeppinkii586
Relationships: 鶴房汐恩/豆原一成
Kudos: 16





	女装是个好东西（上）

女装这种东西也不知道是谁想出来的。

鹤房汐恩从被叫到名字的那一刻在地上滚了一圈，到现在踩着十厘米高跟听着台下练习生们的欢呼，他都没能想明白这个问题。于是他只能认命地一边走起台步一边试图在人群中找到豆原一成，却发现那人正坐在最远的角落里，没灵魂地应和着周围拍着手，和自己一对上视线便噌地撇开了头。

啧，鹤房汐恩有些不满地皱起眉头。现在比起女装，这件事才是更让他心烦的。

就在不久前他被分配到了女装的角色，一起分给他的还有一条黑色网袜，刚拿到服装的鹤房汐恩明明还在爆笑，没过一会他就坐在地上独自火大。“这什么啊，”细细的网格勒住了他的小腿肉，卡在膝盖的位置上死活拉不上去，“根本穿不起来。”他粗手粗脚地想要硬拽，一边的木全翔也看不下去，蹲下身来握住了他不安分的脚踝，“这样不行的，你要慢慢穿……”

“请问里面有人吗——”偏偏就在这时更衣间的门被突然打开，打头的郑永勋和地上二人面面相觑，立即飞速关上了门顺便说了好几个抱歉，可鹤房汐恩只看见了跟在他后面的豆原一成，那张今天早上他还亲亲蹭蹭的小脸，一瞬间变得又黑又红。

完了，鹤房汐恩心想。

这场荒唐的选美终于在安藤诚明非常不情愿的获胜中结束，所有人都一哄而上围着女装的几个人赞叹不停，鹤房汐恩没兴趣继续待下去，以脚痛要去换衣服为理由先一步退场，顺便把角落里闷闷不乐的豆原一成也给一并拖走。

其实他脚一点都不痛，不但不痛还跟穿着平底鞋似的风风火火，豆原一成一个字都没来得及说就被他直接拽进了后台，不过鹤房汐恩本来也没准备听他反抗什么。他自顾自的左右看了一圈，嗯很好一个人都不在，接着就把豆原一成推进了更衣室，转身关门落锁，动作一气呵成。

于是现在，两个人各自靠着一边的墙，谁也不说一句话。鹤房汐恩交叉着手臂，死死地盯着豆原一成的头顶，而后者一味回避着他的视线，低着头装死人。最后还是鹤房汐恩先服了软，毕竟他把豆原一成拉过来也不是为了大眼瞪小眼，他试图向前靠近一步，语气也低低的带着求和的意味，“生气了？”

“没有。”豆原一成无处可退，只能继续低着头。鹤房汐恩不依，又向前了一步，直接站到了他的面前，“吃醋了？”

“……说了没有，唔——”这次话还没说完就被捏着下巴渡过来一个深吻，豆原一成没想到会来这一出，吓得都忘记了要去拒绝，就这么呆愣愣的张开了嘴。而面前这人渐渐不满足于在他的唇瓣上舔舐，直冲冲地撬开了牙关伸进舌头到处搜刮。鹤房汐恩还穿着那双高跟鞋，现在整个人比他高出半头有余，豆原一成只能仰起头艰难地接受着，来不及咽下的口水堵在嗓子口，呛得他几乎窒息。

豆原一成永远不会拒绝鹤房汐恩，就算他把他逗急了，惹他生气了，又或是把他弄疼了，豆原一成都会始终如一的温柔接纳他，这也正是鹤房汐恩如此大胆的原因——但他总不会让豆原一成被自己亲到憋死，于是鹤房汐恩终于舍得放开他，整个人比起刚才明显心情已经好上了一万分，“笨蛋，”他用拇指抚过豆原一成咳出泪花的眼角，“这么久了还是不会接吻。”

这句话像是宣战似的，豆原一成还在咳嗽个不停，自然没听清楚鹤房汐恩嘟囔什么“亲一下就不生气了”。他只看了一眼面前那人洋洋得意的脸，便突然觉得火大——于是他拽住了鹤房汐恩的毛衣领子，把他拉到自己面前，闭上眼睛报复性地咬了上去。

事态从这个时候开始就有点不可收拾了，豆原一成顺着墙壁滑倒在地的时候想，不该主动的，或许鹤房汐恩本来只是想找他谈一谈，可他却亲自把自己送入了虎口。

他鹤房汐恩是谁啊，合宿的时候偷摸溜进卫生间把豆原一成按在洗漱台上的事情都敢做，现在的局面也只是让他惊讶了一小会，就立马反入为主掌握了主权。他缠上豆原一成在自己口腔里胡乱窜动的舌头，手也没停地伸进了粉色短袖的后背，即使是在温暖的室内他的指尖也带着一丝凉意，轻点过的肌肤都簇簇冒起了鸡皮疙瘩，鹤房汐恩还是不满足，宽大的掌心直接握住了怀里人单薄的肋骨，大拇指顺势按上了胸前的两点。

太凉了，豆原一成被刺激到想要惊呼，却根本无法发出声音，只能小声的呜咽。鹤房汐恩的假发还没摘，长长的发丝落在他的脸颊和脖子上，骚得他心尖有一些发痒，这种感觉实在有点奇妙，就像在和女生接吻一样。豆原一成这样想着，就忍不住伸出舌头舔了舔鹤房汐恩的嘴唇，尝了一口那上面所剩无几的唇釉，立马被难吃到皱起眉头。

这一小小的举动却点燃了鹤房汐恩的最后一根理智，他猛地放开了豆原一成的唇瓣，改为用膝盖蹭了蹭他的腰部，“一成偶吧……”他捏着嗓子学女生说话，果不其然面前的人一下子就红了脸，“你不想摸摸我的腿吗？”

鹤房汐恩干脆整个人向后一坐靠上了墙壁，然后抬起一只腿，把自己还穿着高跟鞋的脚架在了豆原一成的肩膀上，刚刚还娇滴滴的小女生又变回了台上那个目中无人的涉谷女帝，“帮我把丝袜脱了。”

“把翔也的痕迹抹掉，全都换成你的。”

我大概是吃唇釉把脑子给吃坏了吧，豆原一成迷迷糊糊的，还就真的伸手摸了上去，从大腿根部到内侧，再从膝弯到脚踝。鹤房汐恩的腿又长又细，皮肤也光滑得像个女孩子，细网的黑丝勒着他的嫩肉，压出了隐约的红印。有的时候豆原一成也会想，鹤房汐恩实在过分的漂亮了，他到达情欲高潮的眼睛就像午后绮丽的晚霞，可当他埋伏在自己体内律动的时候，又会摇身一变成凶猛的野兽。

豆原一成想着就忍不住起了反应，他捏住鹤房汐恩的脚踝拽到面前，有些急躁地解开了系带，脱下了碍事的高跟鞋。紧接着那只脚却一下子踩上了他的下体，豆原一成猛吸一口冷气——

“啊拉，一成偶吧都硬了呢。”相比之下鹤房汐恩倒显得有余得多，仗着腿长的优势，他整个人环臂倚在墙上，慢悠悠地揉搓着足底的那团滚烫。随着豆原一成的裆部越发鼓起，鹤房汐恩干脆收回了腿改为跪坐在地上的姿势，整个人向前趴着凑近了过来，“要汐恩帮你吗？”

太荒唐了，豆原一成一边被湿热口腔带来的快感冲击，一边还担心着其他练习生会突然进入后台，只能竖起耳朵仔细听着外面的动静，这样的折磨反而让他的五感全部被放大，让他的心上像有数万只蚂蚁在爬动一样的痒，让他咿咿呀呀到快要藏不住呻吟。

他们之间很少干这种事。豆原一成每次都因为害羞，根本不愿意直视那根能送他上青云的东西，而鹤房汐恩做起爱来则一直都是毛躁的风格，只知道埋头苦干那种。罢了，豆原一成每每都自我安慰，技巧这种东西是要慢慢培养的，最后再自己颤巍巍地伸手抚上胯下可怜兮兮吐着水的小玩意。

而现在，穿上了女装的鹤房汐恩像是换了一个人，正跪坐在地上翘着屁股，伏在他的腿间一下一下地亲吻着柱身，再含住龟头的部分反复吮吸。豆原一成非常合时宜地想起了最为年轻气盛的那个时期，班里男生们凑在一起看过的小黄书，那里面描述的极具色情意味的吃棒棒糖，此时正活色生香地在他面前上演，甚至主人公还是他自己。想到这豆原一成就又热了几分，忍不住推了推正在慢悠悠舔弄着的那个人，“汐恩君……”就连开口的声线都带着波动，他只能挤出蚊子哼哼的鼻音，“弄快一点啦，大家马上就要回来了……”

“知道了。”鹤房汐恩低着头含糊不清的回答，结果就在豆原一成稍稍松了口气的那一瞬间，就又被刺激到脏话差点脱口而出——鹤房汐恩直接含下了他的大半根，抵在喉咙口艰难地吞咽。

豆原一成也做过在上面的，他知道开拓那个紧闭的洞口是一种什么样的感受，而那个感受就和现在大同小异。于是他忍不住拽住了鹤房汐恩的假发，腰部也缓缓抽动起来，他想要进入的更深，他要看见鹤房汐恩被他操出眼泪，他要射鹤房汐恩满满一嘴，然后再逼着他咽下去——可一切还没来得及付诸实践外面就传来了窸窸窣窣的人声，别说射鹤房汐恩一嘴了，豆原一成自己不被吓到早泄就不错了。

“啊今天的女装真有意思，是吧安藤君。”是川西拓实的声音，紧跟着安藤诚明的火气就冒了出来，“有意思个鬼啊！”

完蛋了，我完蛋了，豆原一成已经被吓到五感丧失，回过神来才发现鹤房汐恩还在孜孜不倦地舔弄。发出声音就完了，豆原一成只能伸出手颤抖着摸到他的下巴，把鹤房汐恩的脸整个抬了起来，想用眼神示意他停下。

结果不抬不要紧，一抬反而更加严重。鹤房汐恩的假发被他拽得有些凌乱，宽领的毛衣也因为刚刚的动作整个向一边滑了下去，露出了大半个锁骨，从他居高临下的角度看过去领口里面一览无余，根本藏不住任何东西。而鹤房汐恩正在从下往上看他，都这个时候了豆原一成还有空想，木全翔也给他画的妆真好看，他上挑的眼尾被勾勒到极致，经过刚才的蹂躏眼妆晕染了大半，却反而更显妩媚。只是这双眼睛里现在却满是挑衅，他甚至保持着抬眼对视的动作，伸出舌头来舔了一下龟头。

豆原一成只觉得自己的血气又一下子冲到了下身。

“忍住。”鹤房汐恩用气声说了两个字，就又含住了豆原一成的阴茎，而后者想骂又骂不出来，只能咬住了自己的手背。

他实在太坏了，这次只攻击重点部位，先是含住了一边的囊袋，用口腔壁不轻不重的挤压，又伸出手来撸动着柱身，在铃口周围来回打转。豆原一成死死地捂着嘴巴，欲仙欲死的同时还要注意外面的动静，他听到练习生们打闹的声音忽远又忽近，最后似乎停在了更衣室的门口，把他吓到心一下子吊到了嗓子眼。

“咦？”川西拓实拉了拉紧闭的门，实在想不懂最后一个换衣服的人是怎么做到把它反锁的，他只能试着敲了敲，“里面有人吗？”自然是没有人回答他，更衣室紧闭着的门后一片寂静。“奇怪啊……”川西拓实摇了摇头，被吐槽了一整天的安藤诚明赶紧抓住机会嘲笑他两句，“都是男人就在外面换衣服呗有什么好怕的，川西君真是个公主呢。”

“你才是公主！”被刺激到的川西拓实站在更衣室门口就地把毛衣和裙子都脱了一把扔到地上，然后气鼓鼓地换上训练服和安藤诚明绊着嘴离开了后台。

仅仅是一门之隔，门外的川西拓实不知道更衣室的死寂里其实弥漫着一屋子的旖丽和数次差点脱口而出的呻吟，而门内的豆原一成现在整个人瘫软在地上，高潮的余韵让他眼角泛起了红色——也有可能是刚才没忍住流了两滴眼泪。

始作俑者则毫无悔改之心地舔着嘴边的精液，假发和毛衣的领口都沾上了几滴乳白色，鹤房汐恩看起来才更加乱糟糟，可他却沙哑着嗓子笑出了声，“一成偶吧有点快啊。”豆原一成懒得理他，提着裤子就准备起身，“我先回去了……”鹤房汐恩却不知什么时候开了锁，从一条小缝里把门口刚刚被川西拓实脱了的女装扯了进来，然后他一把拉住了豆原一成的手腕，“麻美……”

和其他动不动就麻美麻美个不停的练习生们不同，鹤房汐恩只有在真的动了情的时候才会这样叫他——所以豆原一成就知道了，这事还没个结束。

“麻美，”鹤房汐恩又唤了他一声，低沉的声线听得刚刚才高潮完的豆原一成腰部一阵阵发软，紧接着粉色毛衣和白裙子就被塞进了他的怀里。

“把这个穿上。”

tbc


End file.
